Stone Heart
by Il Cielo Piove delle Stelle
Summary: Seinne is another experiment- but her past, present, and future are dark. She's held in the school at the same time Angel is in the school, in the first book. But what happens when they meet again, and Seinne's life plummets? R&R. Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

One day at The School, the experiments overheard some scientists talking in low, evil voices. They sounded anxious, but not normally anxious, as if their impatience was crooning.

"This experiment is fascinating!" One voice hissed excitedly.

"Hush up, Tom! We're trying to keep it asleep! Do you realize what it'll do to us once it's _awake?_"

"When it's awake, it'll be in a cage. You worry too much, Carlos." The Whitecoat- Tom- chortled.

"I have a reason to worry," The other Whitecoat grumbled.

"Anyway, can you believe we _finally _caught it? It's amazing how long it's kept it's self out of the School. Longer than any experiment has, that is!"

A female voice piped in. "Yeah- I heard the only scientist that was here when it escaped was Jeb Bathelder, and he's _still here! _How fenominal is that? But-"

"Ugh- don't you people ever _shut up?_" A new, younger-sounding voice snarled. "I swear, it's just talk, talk, talk, talk, talk! Is that all you ever do? You try to make this a torcher chamber but _come on! _You're like a bunch of gossiping grandmas! Take me to that cage that you've prepared. Get a move on it. Oh- one more thing. If any of you talk _once, _just _once_, it'll set me off, and so I suggest shutting your traps."

None of the scientists talked for a few minutes outside of the cage prison Angel and a few other experiments were kept in. But the experiments did notice an odd looking cage. It was made of glass, _thick _glass. There were odd-looking orbs on the vertecies.

The whitecoats hurried in the room a few minutes after the younger voice had spoken. Following behind them was a girl. She looked like the blind one's age.

_What was his name again..? _An experiment named Angel wondered, shooting a glance at the blind one, who looked lost.

The fourteen year old- looking girl sighed. "These wimpy cages? That all you got? I feel… demoralized."

"That one," The female whitecoat pointed shakily to the glass crate.

The girl looked expectantly at the Whitecoats. "Well? Where's Cassy? And Jim?"

"W-why do you need to k-know?"

The girl shot a death glare. "Because I do. You got a problem with that, little red riding hood?" The girl referred to the female Whitecoat's frizzy mane of red hair. Her blush was as red as her hair, if not redder.

"H-hey! You can't talk to us like that! You are in our territory now!" The male whitecoat –this one was Carlos- said, a little shakily.

* * *

Sennie POV

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, can't I? That's... funny. Yeah, sap, you're hilarious. Join a jazz night comedy club or something, because you won't get far here."

The whitecoat sputtered a few weak "Excuse Me?"S and "Why you little-!"S before giving up and huffing defeatedly.

There was silence and my glare deepened. "Where are they? I'm going to speak with them, and you're going to get them. _Now._"

"Where's the 'please', Seinne?" An exasperated sigh came from the doorway, and my eyes narrowed.

"No room for 'please' when you don't have any time for manners." I replied nonchalantly.

"Thank you, I'll take it from here," Jim turned to the Whitecoats, and I leaned against the wall.

Jim, Cassy and I stared at eachother in silence, and I could feel the other experiment's confusion swimming in the air.

"Look what you did," I sighed, sinking onto the ground, sitting in a cross-legged position. "You've got all these small children here, in your control, and you, two good people, do nothing about it. How does it feel to be heartless? I'd like to know that...."

"Seinne, I have a heart. So do you, so do they. Everyone does." Cassy replied. "It's impossible to not have a heart."

I jumped back up, infuriated. "Exactly! So do they! So do I! So do you! You see my point, Cassy? You're discriminating your responsiblities."

Jim stared at me. "My responsibilities are you, and keeping you alive. There isn't anything more important to me. You're not a simple experiment, Seinne. You know that. I've told you this before."

"Shut up!" I shut my eyes tightly, clenching my fists. My shout echoed through the room, but hung in the air. My frame was shaking and my breath was coming out in ragged hisses. _Shut up, shut up, shut up! I don't want to hear it!_ "You know what I want to hear, and it is _not _that I'm special. Or better. Or _anything!_ I want to hear what you're going to do. What do you mean by 'my responsibilities are you and keeping you alive'? That isn't your job!"

"Maybe it isn't, Seinne, but you know I'd never give up. You can't give in, either. You know your part in this, and I know mine. Your's isn't to tell me how to do mine. I know mine. I know how to do my job. Your job is to save the world. That's all, Seinne."

"That's all?" I shrieked angrily, making some experiments jump. One caught my eye. Ah, perfect example. "Do you see this, Jim?" I motioned toward a little blond girl. Her curls were sadly limped and her eyes were wise. Not the average expression of a little girl. "Do you even recognize what your doing?"

"That is quite enough, Seinne. Our conversation will not continue in the open. We're done talking." Jim said, his voice getting tight.

"No, I don't think you get it." I snarled. "We're done talking when I _say _we're done talking. You have expectations of me that are too high to reach."

Jim's eyes narrowed and he stiffly pressed the button on the wall near him, speaking into the microphone. "I'll need someone to come and take Seinne to the testing Maze."

"Alright, sir," A muffled voice came from the reciever.

Jim's expression didn't lose tightness as he nodded stiffly to me and walked out of the room, Cassy following quickly.

"Pfft," I laughed. "Testing maze... That's rich. That old thing? They still have it up?"

I was talking to no one inparticular, but the litte one I'd pointed out to them before spoke up.

"Y-yes, they do."

I stared at her. "What's your name, kid?"

"Angel," Her eyes sparkled a teensy bit. Angel, huh? Matched her. Probably named herself, that one.

"Cute, kid, real cute," I leaned against the wall, waiting for the Erasers to show. The door swung open, and two Erasers marched in.

I chuckled to myself, mumbling "Right, left, right, left..."

An Eraser grabbed my arm and tugged me from the room.

"Careful, I'm a delicate little girl," I grinned up at him. He smirked and retorted.

"No your not." He said smartly, looking down at me with slitted, charcoal eyes. "Your a _monster._"

* * *

**_Oh my God. I started another story! I have, like, five I haven't updated in a while, and I'm a mess. God, I've gotta get to work._**

**_Anyway, hope you R&R and love it all the same. Happy Early Thanksgiving!!! xD_**


	2. Chapter 2

One Year Later Seinne POV;

I ran, feeling my heart pound against my chest, begging for jail break. My head was down as I put bulldozers to shame, weaving through the crowd of people in downtown Virginia. Erasers were behind me, closing in, no doubt. Thanking God for Virginia's tree population, I sped into the forest, crouching in a little ditch inder a log. My skinny form was an easy fit, but my breathing took effort to calm. I heard the splash as the Erasers tore through the small stream nearby, and I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping they would be dumb enough to walk away.

I heard a loud, anxious growl that had my insides squirming. "Where'd the little brat go? Thought you said you had 'er!"

A snarl replied viciously, "I _did_. You try keeping up with that one! Just like they said, she is a master mind. Watch your back, you idiot!"

I had launched myself from the ditch, running the opposite direction of my pursuers. I heard them running after me, and I reached a small cliff. Small, but still big enough to kill if one jumped from its ledge. Darn it.

"You're trapped, girly," I heard the low sneer behind me, a few feet away. I didn't have wings, like that other experiment, so I couldn't do anything but fight. Slowly, I spun around, hands clenching into horribly lethal fists.

"I believe they told you about my capabilities," I said, making it a statement, not a question. The two Erasers grunted, and I was pleased to hear the small –microscopic- hint of fear. But being feared wasn't enough. I needed to be respected. "Then you know I am not one to give in easily."

My powers were not anything like invisibility, or mind reading, or breathing underwater, or super strength. No. Not anything pleasant like that. My abilities were to create illusions at will, to slither through the opponant's mind, like a snake, and drag out their worst fear, and to control. That last power is my least favorite- the one that gave me my reputation. My reputation of a monster. Once I had a single drop of my opponant's blood, I was able to control that after merging it with blood of my own. For you simple minded creatures out there, that means I have to drink that one drop in order to control them comlpletely. It's like a cycle. I get the blood; I swallow that small amount; and earn conrtol over any human, animal, beast.... anything.

"Ready, boys?" I crouched, revealing pearl white teeth. No- I am not a vampire, if that is what you're thinking. I was cursed with this power, not immortality.

They launched at me, arms outstretched, morphing in mid air. I suddenly ducked under them, grabbing the smaller one and ramming him up against a tree, growling in his ear, "So easy... Let's see what I make you do." He flinched as I dug a sharp rock into the side of his face, once the blood started to leak; I let a little bit ooze onto my finger. I licked the blood clean off and growled at the bitter taste. Yuck. But I now controled him. His partner in crime spun and charged me, but I stood with my right hand outstretched, an expression of death easily feared on my features. I motioned to the charging Eraser, and flung the other in front of him. They collided, and I made my minion's arms grab the other Eraser and toss him off the cliff, sighing at the sickening scream. I tossed the second off, and refused to watch them go _splat_.

My legs carried me farther than I expeted, and I collapsed in front of a hospital.

How ironic.

* * *

Angel POV;

We sat in a room full of agents, waiting for the moment they gave out news on Fang's injury. I could tell Max didn't like this place, because of how it reminded us of the School. I scooted closer and thought to her comfertingly.

_He'll be okay, _I thought, smiling when Max sighed happily. _He's always okay. Right?_

Max shrugged. _He's only "always okay" because he's _Fang_. _

I shrugged, too, and looked out the small window in the door. I watched in amazement as doctors rushed down the hall with someone on a stretcher, out cold. Then realizatin hit me. That was the girl from the school. The one they had called special, and better, and all that. That was her!

"Max, Max!" I rushed over to her, speaking loudly. Everyone –even the agents- turned to look at me. "Max! It's the girl from before! The one I told you about when I was away!" I was careful not to give any hint about the School, but eyebrows rose anyway. Max stood abruptly. I remembered that Max had wanted to meet this girl. They had so much in common. Max just wanted to offer her a place in the flock, no matter if she had wings or not. Which she didn't. I don't _think _so anyway.

Max turned to Anne, who was talking to Dean. "We're going to see someone."

"Now wait a second-!" Anne called as we ran out of the room, Gazzy tugging Iggy along and Nudge behind them.

They all followed me as I caught sight of the cot being wheeled into a strangely more antiseptic smelling room. Doctors held us back, and closed the door in our faces. We heard huffing behind us and turned to see Anne running breathlessly toward us.

"You kids sure run _fast_," She huffed. I held back a giggle. "Who was it you wanted to see so badly?"

Max and I exchanged looks, kinda like her and Fang do. Like a silent conversation.

"We just recognized someone we met in New York." I lied sweetly and smoothly. Anne nodded slowly, and her thoughts were a bit irritated.

"Why didn't you say that before running off?" She asked. I shrugged. Max lied for me.

"We we're excited to see her. Now we want to get in to say hi, so tell those doctors to let us in. Thanks, Anne." Max smiled. Anne sighed and pushed open the door. All heads swivled toward us.

"Excuse me, Doctors," Anne smiled a convincingly kind smile. A few doctors exchanged glances, but one nodded.

"Anne Walker?" He asked.

"That's me." Anne smiled wider, more convincingly. "These kids are friends of her." Anne pointed to the girl on the cot, and Angel held back a gasp. She was... oddly beautiful.

The girl had a skinny yet strong form, and her hair was long- _really long_. Literally- her hair was an odd color, it was blonde yet had tints of silver in every strand. It also reached down to the small of her back, sprawled out on the hospital bed under her. Full Lips parted slightly, her croaky breathing the only sound in the room. Angel looked up at Max and noticed Max was as astonished.

_Max, she's pretty. _I thought, and Max nodded dumbly.

Max looked up at one of the doctors, and asked, "Why is she in the hospital? What happened?"

"She just collapsed outside of the hospital. Lack of sleep, lack of food, injured, heat stroke... There are a lot of possibilities of how it happened." The doctor said.

In less than ten seconds, Seinne's unconscious form had jumped up from the hospital bed, running through the halls. Max and Angel exchanged looks and nodded, running after her, followed be Nudge, who was leading Iggy, and Gazzy.

This girl was fast. She ran and ran, ignoring the fact that not twenty four hours before she'd collasped for whatever reason. Max huffed and murmured so low the girl wouldn't hear us, "Up in the trees."

She suddenly jumped up, balancing on branches, jumping to each one silently. We followed her lead. Sooner or later, the girl slowed and looked around, breathing heavily. Her long hair almost glimmered in the sun that shone through the gaps in the trees. Now that I got a look at her eyes, I was amazed.

They were a peircing ice blue. So beautiful words couldn't describe it. Why was she built like an angel? Was it just how her mother looked? Was it a power?

I poked at her mind, and she didn't notice one bit, sinking onto a log and putting her head in her hands.

_Ugh. I feel terrible. Probably caused a scene back there... gotta go somewhere they won't find me. Where? How about.... Hmm.... I dunno, really. There are a lot of options. Eh, I'll choose later. Gotta hunker down. Maybe in a nearby cave? _

The girl stood and walked nearer into the woods. We followed silently. Like ninjas or something!

Somehow, she found the cave in no time at all, walking in and settling herself in front of a fire she'd made in no time, also.

Iggy leaned down and whispered in my ear, "What's she look like? Her footsteps are all soft and light."

Instead of describing it to him, I put a picture in his mind. His sightless eyes widened and his jaw hung open. "Wow."

I grinned, and put my fist in my mouth to keep from giggling.

The girl played with a stick, poking it into the fire and made the flames that slithered onto the tip of the stick dance. It was truly mesmorizing.

"Guys," Max's voice pulled me from the flames dance. "We should head back; the agents will probably ask more questions. About where we went. Say we tried to find our friend, but got lost and that's why it took us so long."

We all nodded and followed Max, but I stumbled on a branch, causing a loud crack. I'd jumped off just in time and hurried up. It would've caught her attention.

* * *

Seinne POV:

I heard a loud rustle then a bellowing _crack _outside the cave I'd found in advance, before getting in that fight with the Erasers. I hurried to the back of the cave, not giving myself away if Erasers were outside waiting. After maybe an hour of waiting, nothing came. I cautiously walked back to my spot, my shadow silhouetted against the flitting light the flames gave off.

Nothing came, yet I was sure something was out there.

_Weird. _

* * *

Iggy POV:

All night I thought of that girl Angel showed me. She was beautiful. It was scary how pretty she was. Her steps sounded like piano keys, lightly tapping the ground with every flit and frollic she did. Her breathing was like a symphonic orchestra. Choreagraphed breaths making you want to sing. No one else heard it- but I did. When she was sitting in the cave. She had hummed. Softly, so quietly it was impossible for the others to hear her. But I surely did. It was a smooth melody- as if it were a song she had slowed to perfection, making every note count. She hit the right volume, just low enough to be on the brink of silence, yet audible to those who would listen.

Geez, where did I get this stuff?

_**

* * *

**_

Not to sound full of myself here, but I absolutely adore how I described Seinne in Iggy's Point Of View! I think I'll use that in my language Arts homework sometime!

_**Anyway, I enjoy reading your reviews, I really do. I mean, it sounds cheesy and all, but it makes me smile so much I think my face will split open. Seriously, though, I love it. **_

_**Now, I have this other story you should check out, if you like my writing.**_

_**It's a TwilightXMaximumRide crossover, and I really like it. **_

_**Search "Max can never get A Break!" And it'll pop up. **_

_**So keep on truckin'! **_


End file.
